Saki Kawasaki
Saki Kawasaki is a student at Sobu High School. She's in the same class as Yui and Hachiman, class 2-F. Appearance Bodily Attributes Hachiman states that she's tall and slender. Her eyes are turquoise in the anime, and she has a beauty spot under her right eye. It's said that her legs are smooth and it's stated that she has waist-long free hair and the length varies between, the middle of her thighs and her knees in the light novel illustrations. Her hair reaches around the top of her thighs and she is given a notable and curved cowlick in the anime. Her hair was described as "blueish" by Hachiman. School Uniform Saki wears an unbuttoned collared shirt that is tied at the bottom in the light novel. In the anime, she has a blue jumper tied around her waist. Her shirt is without a ribbon. In the light novel, Saki wears her blazer open, but she just wears her collared shirt in the anime. She wears white sneakers with green stripes, that make cross like shapes. Her hair is tied in a ponytail by a red and wavy scrunchie. She carries her school bag in a unusual way. Saki carries her bag with her right palm facing forwards and her bag resting on her back. She has a similarly-shaped and purple wrist band on her right wrist. She carries a blue handbag. "Angel Ladder" Uniform Saki uses a purple scrunchie to tie her hair. Her hair is in a bun with the end protruding backwards. She has an emblem on the lapel of her black waistcoat. This is a circular and purple badge with a yellow wine glass and quarter moon on it. She wears a name tag directly underneath. She wears a stand-up collar dress shirt with a bow tie. She finishes the outfit with dress pants. Artificial Armored Outfit Saki made and wore this outfit in an event created by Yoshiteru based on the Battle of Kōnodai during the Sports Festival. It seems to be a parody of one of Saber's alternate outfits from"Fate/Unlimited Codes" called "Saber Lily" or Eucliwood Hellsycthe's armor from "Kore wa Zombie desu ka". General Attire When she chanced upon Hachiman in a prep school, she wore a T-shirt, leggings, jean shorts, a jacket and the T-shirt had a low V shaped neckline. In the light novel, she carries a backpack to prep school. Personality At the start of the series, Saki is a calm, conscientious and private person. However she's disagreeable and cold overall. Hachiman said that Saki looks like a delinquent a number of times. She can be curt and frank. She avoids small talk and Saki quickly gets to the point of conversations. She may use her opponents words against them and often uses their point of view to point out flaws in them. She can be aggressive, for example she often answers questions with questions. Hachiman describes her as an indifferent and cold loner. She is a conscientious, disciplined, independent and emotionally stable person. She kept calm and showed mild irritation at most. Example, when Hachiman saw her underwear, her reaction was just a short insult with a calm demeanor. Saika said that she's never seen her being friendly with anyone. Yoshiteru describes her as solemn, haughty or aloof. On the other hand, Taishi describes her as "kind" and "serious" back when she was in middle school. Saki's aggressiveness stems from the fact that she can't express herself properly, lack of words and just plain clumsiness. Saki also shows get scared easily as shown in school field trip. Abilities She often made dinner for her siblings in her middle school days, which shows her skill in cooking. Saki is also skilled in sewing both by hand and by sewing machine, this is shown by her skills in making costumes for her class play (cultural festival) & athletic festival and also by her hand made scrunchie, fixed up blazer & blouse. In the light novel her skills are listed as karate and making soft toys She also tried her Hands in athletic festival,as a participant of sports and also as a broadcasting unit. History Saki is Hachiman's classmate who seems like a delinquent as she often arrives late to class. As Hachiman leaves the class he notices Saki looking at a flyer for summer school classes. Later, the Service Club runs into Komachi and Taishi Kawasaki, Saki's younger brother. Taishi explains his concern for his sister to them since she comes home late every night, nearly at 5 in the morning. Yukino resolves to accept his worry as a request for the Service Club to determine what Saki's agenda is. At school, the Service Club tried and failed using various methods to approach Saki. Even persuing her with charms Hayama and strictness of Shizuka also failed Later on, they learned that Saki works in a cafe somewhere in Chiba City, and tracked down the two most likely cafes. The Service Club discover that Saki works night shifts at the second cafe on the top floor of the classy Royal Okura Hotel named as Angel ladder. Yukino finds that Saki lied about her age to the management so that she can work nights there for her own reasons. But there they failed to persuade her to give up the night shifts, as she tackled their questions with their own questions and ideals. The following day, Hachiman traps Saki in a near by restaurant with the entire group along with her brother.There he predicts the exact reason for her night shifts and reveals it to the group, that Saki is working night shift as a bar tender under a false name and age with that as a motive to fund her summer cram school tuition, so as not to burden her family, although she was inadvertently worrying her brother. Hachiman also suggested a solution to their problem by telling Saki to apply for a scholarship, thus she doesn't have to worry her brother or to work night shift. In the light novel, it is mentioned that she followed Hachiman's advice and managed to get a scholarship and her relationship with her siblings seems to turned for the better. She still does her part time jobs only in her leisure hours and spends more time with her siblings. However later in the series Ebina's eyes fell on the skills of Saki (In light novel by Hachiman's influence) And thus her social relationship improved followed by her participation in various events especially making costumes for class play, athletic festival, etc. Relationships Both of her parents are employed and not named. She also has an even younger, brother and sister who are unnamed.It is mentioned that she shows greater cares for her siblings which is shown most often in the series. In volume 9, it is mentioned that Kawasaki Keika is name of one of her siblings, studying in elementary school, whom hachiman meets. Saki still goes to pick her up after school. Keika affectionately address her as Saa-chan and Hachiman as Haa-chan. Saki calls her Kei-chan. Taishi Kawasaki Taishi Kawasaki is one of Saki's younger brother. He is also a classmate of Komachi Hikigaya, Hachiman's sister. The siblings seems to show concern over the other. Each go to the extreme extent for the well being of the other. He is the one who requested the Service Club to find out about his sister's nightly activities while Saki cares deeply for her brother as well, as she hid her name and age to work in night-shift part-time jobs in order to pay school fees and reduce her family's load. Hina Ebina Hina seems to be fond of Saki. Saki is the first girl Hina befriend outside her clique. Hina fondly calls her "saksaki" much to Saki's annoyance. Hina always prefers Saki for costume making for various event such as the class play for the cultural festival & the athletic festival. Hina happily dragged Saki to her group during field trip. They are on good terms. Saki even listed Hina to Hachiman, as one of the suitable candidates for student council president. Service Club After her brother asked help from the Service Club, the Service Club eventually followed her to her workplace and found out her motives behind working night shifts, and suggested her a suitable remedy. Saki also contributed her idea in saving the service club Yui Yuigahama Saki sits in the seat in front of Yui. Initially, Yui describes Saki as a little scary. They've talked but not much and didn't address the later as friend. Saki might think Yui is an idiot who spends money to play around by implication, as a result of Yui's behavior at "Angel Ladder". Yukino Yukinoshita Yukino and Saki have great number of similarities; both act aggressive and unapproachable but their basis for this character differs Saki reason being poor vocabulary, so she can't express herself properly while Yukino's reason being her outstanding existence attacks by evoking feelings of jealousy and inferiority Saki feels Yukino can't understand her, because she thought Yukino is spoiled and or rich. However after the request, Saika wanted to thank Yukino through Hachiman, as she doesn't know how to approach Yukino, even though she knows her as a good person. Hachiman Hikigaya The anime didn't focus much on their interaction/relationship, but the light novel does. Hachiman and Saki are both in the same class, class 2-F. Even though they are in the same class, Saki said that she didn't know him when they met at "Angel ladder". However, this is proved to be a lie, when she retaliated his words by what Hachiman said in the morning in the class on the same day. Saki believes Hachiman takes life too lightly. This may be because his words "to work is to lose" and also by her glance at his future career report In the light novel, before the request, Saki often calls him an idiot and indifferent towards him. But later she acknowledge him, as he exactly able to predict her motives for night shift works and a suitable remedies to her problem. Her respect towards Hachiman grown after seeing the sibling relationship between the Hikigayas. Sometime after her request, her attitude softened towards Hachiman. She thanked him for helping her. Saki may be more open with him as she told him about her brother, despite her being a private person. Conversely, she still often glared at Hachiman when she was provoked. She may have feelings for him because of her behavior later in the light novels. In the anime, after the cultural closing speech, she shows a concerned look to Hachiman along with Yui, Saika and Hiratsuka sensei indicating that she may know what really happened on the roof top. Saki was teamed with Hachiman to the school field trip where she seems to getalong with everyone.She even hold on to hachiman's blazer when she was scared in the haunted house In light novel, Hachiman also acknowledged Saki. He is also able to predict her reasons for her aggressive nature. Hachiman influenced Yui to recruit Saki as a costume designer for the class play, thus Ebina and Yui's eyes fell on the considerate loner, Saika improving her social relationship in the class. In volume 8, She acknowledged his leadership skills, this is shown in light novel, When Hachiman asked her opinion for the suitable candidates for student council president, she included Hachiman's name in the list that she dictated, despite knowing he won't get enough votes to win. Quotes * "Are you stupid?"My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; prologue * "What does it matter where I go? I haven't bothered anyone."My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A * "I just need money." My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B * "I'm not working for money to spend playing around. Don't lump with those idiots." My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B * "I told you, you didn't need to know. I plan to go to college, and I don't want to burden you and our parents with that." My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B Trivia * In the light novels she has black hair. * She's allergic to cats My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A * She has worn black laced underwear to school My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; prologue My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; prologue * She sometimes uses slang''My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU ''Anime: episode 5; part A-B * She can bring a cheap 1$ lighter to school My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel Volume 2; prologue * She dotes on her sibling just like Hachiman dotes his sister. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School